


The case of Marihilda v. Edeleth (1185)

by Zalakbian



Series: A Delicate Crimson Flower [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Byleth, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competition, Crimson Flower, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I think I'm going to hell for this, Jealousy, Leashes, Multi, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Female Character, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Now that both couples are together, Marianne and Byleth notice their loves seem to be competing in a rather strange and very public way.(Note: this work is a sequel to my previous fic "Thump in the Night". Reading it isn't necessary to enjoy this, but just letting you know. All you really need to understand is this is a Crimson Flower divergence where Hilda joins the BESF after Derdriu)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: A Delicate Crimson Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865899
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	The case of Marihilda v. Edeleth (1185)

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord this was a riot to write, I had so much fun, hope you all do as well!
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

Marianne was a bit too shy to admit it, but ever since the Professor and Edelgard became a pair, the Emperor and her dear Hilda seemed to be locked in some bizarre rivalry. She thinks it started once the gossip around the Black Eagle Strike Force shifted to repeated musings about the Emperor’s love life. Previously she and Hilda seemed to occupy that subject, as at the time they were the only open couple about the group. But now there was competition, the fierce kind. The first actual challenge to this new paradigm appeared to start one morning in the mess hall, not long after they had defended Garreg Mach against the Knights of Seiros.

It was breakfast, and almost everyone was eating together in the dining hall. Many were still recovering from the recent battle, but there was a decent amount of spritely activity nonetheless. Marianne had started sitting alone, having woken up before Hilda, and was sitting a few tables down from Edelgard and Byleth with a hearty bowl of fruit and oats. She couldn’t help but notice the two occasionally taking turns to feed each other bites of breakfast, as it was just distractingly adorable, and many others there seemed to share the same thoughts.

Marianne was eventually jostled out of her fixation by a gentle tap on the shoulder. “Ah, Mari, sorry I’m late, guess I needed more beauty sleep then usual.” She turned her head and saw her lover take a seat next to her.

“No worries, Hilda.” Marianne quickly brushed aside. They both instinctively reached together for a quick kiss, and then Marianne quickly got into business. “How’s your arm? Still hurting? Would you like me to grab you some food?”

Hilda raised her slung up left arm as best she could and tapped the cast. “Don’t worry Mari, I’m fine… but if you don’t mind grabbing me a plate, that would be lovely, dear.”

Marianne nodded and stood up. She knew exactly what Hilda would want, a protein fueled punch of rashers and eggs. It was somewhat at odds with her own chosen vegetarian lifestyle, but Marianne knew Hilda was keen to have the most serious muscles she could.

“Oh! But before that, I have a little something for you.” Hilda claimed. She stood back up and placed a small trinket in Marianne’s hands.

“Hilda this is beautiful!” Marianne excitedly chirped, holding a small, delicate, pink stained glass butterfly hair clip in her hand. Hilda flashed the toothiest grin imaginable as Marianne rushed to apply it to her hair, with the blue noblewoman embracing her right after.

“I’m so glad you like it Mari!” Hilda chirped back. She took a moment to scan her eyes across the room, then whispering, “Kiss me!” into Marianne’s ear.

She was a bit confused at the specific request, but Marianne hardly needed any encouragement for something like that. Only Hilda seemed to want more than just a kiss, as she took the gentle smooch and escalated it hard. Pretty quickly Marianne was lost to Hilda’s sudden passion, openly mixing tongues, lip smacks and hair ruffles until the two were thoroughly spent.

And then Marianne noticed that many eyes were suddenly upon them, including the Emperor’s.

Marianne had initially put aside that event. She knew Hilda could be quirky for attention at times, this seemed to be in line with that. But the next day everyone saw Edelgard initiate a similar stunt with Byleth, only much less subtly. Most of the strike force had just so conveniently caught her pressed against a wall by Byleth, making out just as war council was about to begin, poor Byleth looking so embarrassed that Marianne felt obliged to give them a hug. But Edelgard did not seem fazed at all. In fact, the Emperor appeared to look confident if nothing else. Hilda’s escalating ‘response’ to this started to spark a gnawing dread in Marianne.

“You want me to wear this?” She nervously questioned.

“Come on, Mari, please? Just this once?” Hilda pleaded.

Marianne was holding up Hilda’s signature maroon halter dress and it’s accompanying pink corset, trying not to think of the inevitable looks and questions she would draw from wearing such a ‘flashy’ outfit.

“Hilda, I’m a full foot taller than you, there’s no way this will fit me properly in any way.”

Hilda whined just a tiny bit, and took a seat next to her lover on her bed. “Come on Mari, one time? You’ve got a great body, you should try showing it off!” Hilda then gave Marianne the best begging, puppy dog look she was capable of, and Marianne cracked.

“Fine… but you owe me for this.” She sighed.

Hilda yelped for joy and thanked her profusely. She wasted no time in helping Marianne out of her sleepwear and into the ensemble, carefully pulling the dress down her body, past Marianne’s head, shoulders, and chest, until it was snugly situated around the soft tummy that Hilda loved so much. Once it was all fitted and proper Hilda brought over a hand mirror to better show Marianne. Her first reactions were mixed to say the least.

“...Ugh, these straps and sleeves really make my shoulders stand out.”

Hilda countered that the frills and width of the skirt portion balanced them out.

“It’s pretty tight around the middle, maybe I need to cut down on the sweet buns…”

Hilda claimed that the setup felt tight on her as well. “It’s supposed to, Mari, it’s a corset.”

“I cannot fill out this chest at all, not even close.”

Hilda reassured Marianne that she looked cute and adorable anyway, and that she loved her breasts.

“Fine, but, um… are my ‘unmentionables’ showing?”

Hilda swallowed a lump and knelt down in order to check on the hem of the dress. She thought about giving the thumbs up as it was just ever so slightly past the start of Marianne’s thighs, but Hilda didn’t want Marianne to have to deal with potentially giving away a panty shot at any breeze or quick turn.

“I’ll get you some modesty shorts.” Hilda advised.

The first thing that Marianne felt after stepping out of the dormitory halls and onto the academy grounds proper was just how cold it still was at the start of spring.

“H-Hilda! How do you live like this? I’m freezing!” Marianne chattered out. A slight breeze flew past and the healer feebly wrapped her arms around her chest to try and stay warm. She was still shivering even as Hilda added her own embrace to keep the chills away.

“You’re probably just not used to anything other than those big ankle length dresses, Mari.” She guessed, taking a moment to kiss Marianne’s cheek. “Come on, you’ll feel better after getting a warm meal in your belly.”

Many curious looks were inevitably drawn as the two made their way to the dining hall, just as Marianne had feared. It wasn’t all bad though, Dorothea and Bernadetta both stopped by to say she looked really pretty, the former adding that she was proud of Marianne for stepping outside her comfort zone. She felt good with those kinds of compliments, powerful even, Marianne even smiled and giggled a bit as Sylvain awkwardly tried to flirt with her. Although, that could have just been because Hilda punched him hard in the gut right after.

“Nuh uh! She’s taken, mister Gautier.”

Meanwhile, while Hilda was fetching them some food Marianne spotted Byleth momentarily alone, without their jacket, as well as looking somewhat gloomy. She briefly stepped over to say hello, wondering if they were still upset over the previous day.

“You ok, Byleth? I’m sure everyone’s already forgotten about yesterday.”

The former professor blinked a few times before apparently realizing what Marianne was referring to. “Oh, it’s not that, I’m just… contemplating.” They claimed. “What about you, Marianne? You look nervous.”

Marianne was a bit confused, but also relieved that her former teacher didn’t appear to be at all interested in her dress. “I’m just chilly, that’s all.” She didn’t bother asking what was concerning Byleth. If it was something she could help with she trusted Byleth to just ask for it.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I’d offer you my coat… but I don’t have it.” They replied, and now Marianne was curious as well as confused. However, that mystery soon ended once Edelgard strode in wearing said garment, looking just a little silly as the oversized coat fit her about as well as Hilda’s ensemble conformed to Marianne.

“Um, is this what I’m thinking it is?” Marianne asked Byleth once she saw the Emperor and Hilda eyeballing each other from across the room.

“Yeah, I was coming to the same conclusion myself.” They affirmed.

The two rivals were now meeting in the centre, foreheads just millimetres apart as the two women glared at each other with defiance.

“Well, hopefully this will all end soon.” Marianne wished. Edelgard was a close friend, and Marianne didn’t feel comfortable with her and Hilda fighting each other like this, not to mention how it was upsetting Byleth as well.

And then Marianne woke up the next morning with a curious sensation around her loins.

“Mmm… Hilda?” She groggily asked, there was some strange feeling beneath her underwear, and her lover must be involved. “Is that you? Hil-d’ahh!” Marianne suddenly yelped. Whatever was down under her shorts was buzzing happily around her head, spreading wave after wave of pleasure up her body. It was a truly unique and never before experienced sensation.

“Morning, sleepyhead… how does this feel?” Hilda cooed. She was running her hands under Marianne’s sleepy tee, rubbing the noblewoman’s soft stomach before moving up to massage her breasts.

“Hilda, ahh… what is this?” Marianne gasped between moans. She fumbled around her waistband and pulled out her dick, feeling some small, smooth object that seemed to be stuck on the underside of her head. Hilda said nothing and continued to caress her lover’s body, including leaning over to give her a kiss. Marianne didn’t even truly care that Hilda was ignoring her question, whatever the device and the sensation it was causing, it felt absolutely amazing, and she begged for more, begging Hilda to help her cum.

But then just like that the vibrations stopped, and Marianne gasped for breath.

“Hehe… Mari, if you want me to continue, just be a nice girl and follow my lead, ok?”

She wasn’t able to do much more than nod, Marianne wanted it so badly.

It turns out that Hilda wanted to keep Marianne teetering on the edge of a cliff throughout the day, using the new device she had procured to keep her lover just barely on the verge of thrills.

“Just think of all the gossip this will draw… that will show Edelgard who the real queen of love and romance is!” Hilda boldly boasted.

For Marianne however, the experience quickly started to resemble something approaching torture. She so desperately wanted to slink off somewhere private and finish herself off, but Hilda was keeping her on as short a leash as possible, not letting Marianne even halfway out of her sight. The only thing keeping Marianne from screaming bloody murder at Hilda was the lover’s promise that, “Marianne I swear if you do this for me I will give you the best night of your life. No, the best ‘nights’. I will work my tush off for a whole month, just for you. Please, baby, I need your help.”

How could she say no to that?

So of course nobody could keep their eyes off Marianne. After all, she wasn’t exactly subtle in expressing pleasure, though in this case it looked to most people like the noblewoman was running a high fever. But at every turn Hilda was there to assure everyone that Marianne was fine, and that she was taking ‘excellent’ care of her. Hilda made the biggest shows of coddling the poor, distressed Marianne, rubbing her back, kissing her cheeks, every sort of blatant, showy, lovey-dovey move Hilda could muster. And it seemed to be working, as they noticed many stares, aside glances, and hushed whispers clearly directed at the two.

At least until Edelgard walked into the weekly war council leading Byleth by a leather collar and leash. From her seat next to the pink girl, Marianne swore she could hear wood splintering as the table was gripped hard. All the subtlety and nuance Hilda had gone into her plan was almost immediately wasted as everyone’s attention shifted to the blatant show being put on by the Emperor. Edelgard slowly pulled out a chair and sat down, twirling the black cord around her fingers as Byleth seemed to just stand aimlessly next to her.

“Sit.” The Emperor finally commanded after a solid minute of stunned silence, the former professor promptly seated themselves.

Hilda retired to her own room first that night, rather than joining Marianne in hers. She didn’t say a word, just unlocking, closing, relocking the door in front of a bewildered Marianne. Out of morbid curiosity, she pressed an ear to the wood frame, and heard what sounded like muffled screaming, and Marianne then decided something finally needed to be done about the situation.

“Hey Mari, so I came up with a new idea-.” Hilda stated as she burst into her lover’s room, holding what appeared to be multiple different coils of coloured rope, only Marianne was nowhere to be seen. The noblewoman’s bed was completely made and tidy, the whole room in fact. The only thing out of the ordinary that Hilda noticed was a single piece of folded parchment on the bedspread.

_Gone camping with Byleth. Overnight. Please work out your issues with Edelgard without us. I don’t care what you have to do, just none of this anymore, please. ~M_

Hilda took a deep breath and sighed, feeling a wave of guilt and shame fill her up at an incredible rate. She knew she shouldn’t have tried to involve Marianne in her pretty squabble, it was just that Edelgard was so arrogant and infuriating! But still, this was something the two should settle without their partners. Hilda just hoped that Edelgard was feeling as remorseful as she was at the moment.

“This is your fault, Hilda!” The Emperor immediately began accusing. Hilda was apoplectic, she could see the crumpled mess of Edelgard’s own letter within her hand, she must know that she bears some of the responsibility for this.

“You’re just as much to blame as I am, Edelgard!” Hilda spat back. She had tried to start this off so cordially by admitting to her own mistakes and asking Edelgard to help her in reconciling with their loves. Except Edelgard seemed to have no intention of admitting to anything, instead placing all the blame squarely on Hilda’s shoulders.

“None of this would’ve happened if not for you!” Edelgard elaborated, walking menacingly from around her desk and getting right into Hilda’s face. “This all started because you couldn’t handle not being the centre of attention!”

Hilda laughed and pushed Edelgard’s forehead back with her hand. “You could’ve stopped at any time, Edelgard. But I guess doing so would be admitting I’m better than you, wouldn’t it?” She brazenly accused.

Edelgard got right back in place and jabbed a pointer finger into Hilda’s upper chest. “That’s what you might think, but in reality, comparing us is like contrasting a diamond with a clod of dirt. You are so far beneath me you aren’t even worth considering.” She asserted.

“Well, this dirt won Marianne’s heart in six months when you couldn’t even in five years.” Hilda shot back.

At this point the two women just locked eyes, their breathing like rabid dogs. Then, without warning, the two crashed together into an inflamed kiss. Hands clasped together as Edelgard and Hilda fought and pushed against each other with epic force, each trying their hardest to get the upper hand in this unprecedented new discussion strategy. Hilda would let go and shift her hands downward to try and pick Edelgard up, and Edelgard would counter by shoving Hilda away, and trying to pin her against a wall. All throughout this both women would find moments to continue kissing, groping, or just tearing off bits of each other’s clothing. By the time they were done each was limping into the infirmary in front of a completely bewildered Manuela.

“I fell down a flight of stairs.” Hilda lied.

“We both did.” Edelgard added.

Both were half-dressed, badly bruised, sore and had various bite marks and other blemishes across their frame. Neither Edelgard or Hilda would look at or speak to each other while Manuela checked their wounds. The two simply sat in silence until the infirmary master stepped out for a brief minute.

“No more of this.” Edelgard admitted.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Hilda agreed.

Hubert was on his way to deliver a set of reports to Edelgard until he came across the two women’s devastation. The Emperor’s office was in total shambles. Windows were smashed, vases broken, and chairs were broken apart. But worst of all, the grand mahogany desk in the centre of the room was split completely in twain down the middle. Hubert was about to call a general alarm when Manuela arrived and stopped him, having to come up with an equally implausible lie herself as to what had transpired in causing this.

Meanwhile, Byleth and Marianne had spent the morning hiking through the woods to a small pond the former professor had discovered during one of their marches. The two had met in the middle of the night to discuss the sheer horror show going on between their partners, and figuted giving them some time alone was the best they could do. Once they had finished their trek to the small fishing hole past the woods, Marianne dropped the pack and began setting up a small resting area, with Byleth wasting no time in grabbing their fishing gear and heading to the shore. Marianne sat down on a large wool blanket with her sunhat and sketchbook, admiring the pleasing weather and scenery of early spring.

“I didn’t know you drew as well, Marianne.” Byleth said as they reeled in a small trout, unhooked and tossed it back into the water. “Did you know El paints? She’s actually quite good, but very shy about it.”

Marianne smiled as she sharpened her charcoal pencil. “Bernadetta got me into it. Drawing has been very therapeutic for me. It helped a lot to express feelings I can’t describe in words or actions, but now it’s mostly a fun hobby.” She explained.

“What are you going to draw?” Byleth asked out of curiosity.

“Oh… just whatever comes to mind.” Marianne replied, her first strokes resembling what appeared to be two pairs of lips entwined.

Later that day Byleth and Marianne shared laughs and stories around the fire, their bellies full of fruit, bread and fish, minus the fish for Marianne. They had brought only individual cots with no tent, trusting the good weather to hold out throughout the night, lest they wake up to an angry torrent of rain. But when night finally came, Marianne found that she couldn’t bring herself to sleep, just tossing and turning side to side trying to find a position that didn’t just feel comfortable, but felt right. She could hear similar movement sounds coming from Byleth’s cot next to hers, were they feeling the same?

“Can’t sleep?” Marianne whispered.

There was a bit of a pause as Byleth continued to shuffle, and then a sigh. “It’s just so weird suddenly sleeping alone again.”

“Yeah, I feel exactly the same.”

“...Do you want to cuddle?” Byleth innocently asked.

“I’d like that a lot, actually.” Marianne agreed.

Marianne and Byleth slowly wiggled their cots together until they were touching. There they linked up each other’s arms and legs, with Marianne resting her head in the crook of Byleth’s neck, both giving a quiet sigh of relief as inner peace was achieved. Marianne didn’t even realize how quickly she fell asleep, but when she awoke Byleth was already up frying a few eggs over some fresh coals.

“Mmm… did you sleep ok?” Marianne groggily asked, alerting Byleth to her attention.

“Mhmm, yes, it was a nice change of pace.” Byleth stated. They took a moment off cooking to pass over a warm cup of tea to Marianne, who thanked them dearly even as she looked confused at Byleth’s statement. “You’re the opposite of El, Marianne. You’re soft… and squishy.” Byleth elaborated.

Marianne giggled a bit and smiled. “Well, I enjoyed it too. You and Hilda both have such amazing pillows.”

This time it was Byleth who just looked back with confusion.

Things seemed to return to normal for everyone upon Marianne and Byleth’s return that afternoon. Together they sat down with Edelgard and Hilda, who both apologized for how they had been acting the past few weeks, and pledged for it never to continue again. Everything went on smoothly for the next couple months, aside from the continuing warfare and deception at play. The kingdom was defeated at the Tailtean plains, followed by Rhea and the Knights of Seiros at Fhirdiad. The war soon ended, Byleth’s hair and eyes returned to their original cornflower colour, things seemed to be winding down. Then midway into Harpstring Moon, once the Black Eagle Strike force had returned from Fhirdiad, Edelgard gathered everyone’s attention at the ending celebration.

“I’m sure a few of you have been hearing rumours, so I may as well put them to bed.” Edelgard declared, taking a moment to beckon Byleth to her side. “The Pro-... Byleth and I are officially, happily engaged.” She revealed, showing off the glittering platinum ring that now adorned her silk clad hand. The two were immediately inundated with congratulations and questions from the assembled crowd, sans Hilda, who remained patiently with Marianne near the back of the ensemble. Edelgard took a moment to show a playful, but confident look to her rival, feeling assured that this was the path to ultimate victory. But to the Emperor’s surprise, Hilda simply smiled, and then shook her head.

“Everyone! I have something to announce as well!” The Goneril noblewoman hollered, the room grew quiet with anticipation. Edelgard seemed perturbed, but how could Hilda possibly top this? She wondered. “Ahem, everyone…! I’m pregnant! Marianne and I are having a baby!”

The room immediately swapped sides, and all Edelgard could do was swear quietly under her breath as even Byleth joined the two in congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could call this my take on Hildagard as well, hehe.


End file.
